Thompson/Gallery
Season 1 The Inconveniencing S1e5 thompson upside down 02.png S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png S1e5 thompson's belly.png S1e5 happy dorks.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 thompson.png S1e5 everyone getting into the car.png S1e5 starting the engine.png S1e5 thompson car 01.png S1e5 thompson car 03.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 thompson car 07.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 everyone is over the fence except dipper.png S1e5 dude your sister did it.png S1e5 everyone is in front of the store.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 i think it's stuck.png S1e5 oh yeah i can't get in.png S1e5 dipper going up to the roof 3.png S1e5 mabel encouraging dipper.png S1e5 hey dipper take it easy.png S1e5 people are happy.png S1e5 nate walk.png S1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 character silhouettes.png S1e5 open sign.png S1e5 closed sign.png S1e5 inside the store.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 lee carrying dipper during food fight.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 hey guys we need more ice.png S1e5 dipper is on it.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 hey look!.png S1e5 people watching thompson playing the game.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson's skeleton.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 thompson dancy pants 07.png S1e5 thompson dissolving.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 06.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 05.png S1e5 so many arrows.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 02.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 going to take a walk.png S1e5 and rethink everything.png S1e5 next time.png S1e5 Dipper walks backwards.png S1e5 Driving off.png S1e5 leaving the store.png Double Dipper S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 missing arms.png S1e7 wendy dancing.png S1e7 dipper approaching wendy.png S1e7 wenter robbie.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1e7 now's the time.png S1e7 dance partners.png S1e7 crowd clapping scared.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 covering ears.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Hackey sack.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 Somehow.png Shorts Lefty Short4 Thompson.jpg Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 Mabel chasing Thompson.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 stand-off at the ragtime.png Short16 Ny.png Short16 thompson shocked.png Short16 thompson pointing.png Short16 No Food Or Drink.png Short16 disgruntled pines.png Short16 I AM THE MANAGER.png Short16 Thompson At Theater.png Short16 front face thompson.png Short16 suspicious thompson.png Short16 thompson is opening the bucket.png Short16 he finds nothing.png Short16 mission impossible mabel.png Short16 thompson checking around.png Short16 gasp.png Short16 Thompson chugging butter.png Short16 thompson chugging butter photo.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png S2e1 send all.png S2e1 distracted.png S2e1 dancing teens.png S2e1 candy pack.png Blendin's Game S2e8 robbie squirt.png The Love God S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 lick that sponge.png S2e9 ohhh.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Lee and Thompson scared.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 gaze upon death.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 introducing happiness chart.png S2e9 frown sticker.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Thompson just happy to be included.png S2e9 duct tape as a mute button.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Thompson overprepared.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 not the mailbox.png S2e9 Nate hurt his hand.png S2e9 angry Thompson.png S2e9 angry Thompson close up.png S2e9 throw down the hat.png S2e9 Thompson points fingers.png S2e9 look a snack.png S2e9 eating chip and tape.png S2e9 Thompson dragging friends.png S2e9 Thompson talking.png S2e9 bare wrist.png S2e9 incoming couple.png S2e9 thompson made friendship cake.png S2e9 thompson exposed.png S2e9 specifically tompsons suffering.png S2e9 thompson escape.png S2e9 thompson pinata.png S2e9 thompson pinata2.png S2e9 all according to plan.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 not again.png S2e17 party image.jpg S2e17 Susan schocked.png S2e17 Watching the rift.png Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Bill zaps.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 applause.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 wendy!.png S2e20 mcgucket.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 One of us.png S2e20 what can we do with mystery shack.png ru:Томпсон/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries